


The Boy Who Flew

by BUBBLETAEY



Series: the boy who (blank) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coach hinata, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I promise, M/M, No Angst, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good old kid fluff, its just fluff, let them be happy, preschool teacher hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUBBLETAEY/pseuds/BUBBLETAEY
Summary: Kageyama Tobio did not plan to meet his soulmate anytime soon, much less them fall from the sky and into his arms. Literally.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: the boy who (blank) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710475
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	The Boy Who Flew

**Author's Note:**

> i am SICK of all this angst so i took the liberty of creating my own happy soulmate au, do enjoy this angst-free zone.

Kageyama never fully understood the concept of soulmates, or more precisely, why everyone seemed so eager to meet theirs.

Now don't be alarmed! He had no sad backstory or trauma, and was not particularly curious to debunk the science behind it either, instead he found himself confused and a little sceptical about just how horribly incomprehensible the entire thing was. It was one of those 3 am existential crisis inducing questions, up there with  _ who am I, why am I here, is time real or just a social construct much like baby pigeons and sporks _ ?

He thought back to the first time he could ever properly understand his soul mark, the vague words glaring back at him in messy handwriting, as if a child had scribbled the words onto his skin with a felt pen.

It was quite unsettling, his grandfather used to tell him, at how long Tobio would lay in the tall grass of their garden at his old home, staring at his mark with an expressionless face as the afternoon sun kissed his skin for hours on end.

Because the very idea of having to meet the one person who knew you better than anyone else in the entire  _ world  _ was far too humongous for his 4 year old self to understand, so he would just stare it and wonder,  _ what would his soulmate have on his skin _ ?

"Tobio! Tobio look!"

Kageyama startled a little at the sudden voice, but then looked down to his side, where a little girl was bouncing up and down, shaking and tugging at his arm as she did so. A fond smile tempted his face, pondering at just how similar his niece and sister resembled one another, both appearance and behaviour wise.

A small part of him dreaded the idea of his little niece growing up into a teenager, the repressed memories of Miwa's own hormonal phase giving him shivers.

He pushed that thought away, then turned to look at what she was so enthusiastically pointing to, only to be met with an array of multicolored balloons, all bunched together. He squinted, trying to take it in all at once, but instead just found the colours far too overwhelming, practically a rainbow coloured fly trap for children.

As he stared analytically at the balloons, his niece's vigorous tugging had morphed into full blown attempts to dislocate his shoulder. Kageyama winced as he bent down to her level, almost toppling over when she gave a final pull.

"Listen Himari," he began hesitantly, careful with how he spoke to the sensitive 4 year old, "Don't you have enough toys at home?"

Himari rolled her eyes far too angrily for it to be conveyed from a child her age, before narrowing down on him like he was speaking absolute nonsense, "It's not a toy! It's a bawoon!"

"Yes, I know it's a balloon, but Himari…"

Kageyama saw the exact moment utter disappointment flashed over her face, which meant the dreaded bottom lip quiver was not far behind, which would only end in a tantrum in the middle of the serene park, something the 21 year old was not mentally nor physically (Himari kicked and she kicked  _ hard _ ) prepared to handle.

He sighed, casting his eyes up to the sky in defeat, knowing full well that even if she didn't cry, his guilt would eat him up until he bought her a balloon (or three).

("You're too soft on her, Tobio." His sister sighed as she washed the dishes, casting a knowing look over her shoulder to where her brother and daughter sat cuddled up on the sofa, a cartoon singing quietly in the back.

Tobio frowned, looking confused, "She's a child Miwa."

"Doesn't mean you have to give her  _ everything  _ she wants. You'll spoil her rotten."

"I will not."

Miwa rolled her eyes, turning off the faucet and drying her hands on her apron, "She's got you wrapped around her little baby pinky Tobio.)

"Okay," he sighed again, cursing the obvious teasing his sister will subject him to when they got home. He took out some change from his coat pocket, placing it in her small hands with care, "Only buy  _ one  _ balloon Himari. One."

He didn't get to see if she responded, or if she had even heard his emphasis on the importance of 'one', as she wasted no time to zoom past him before he could even finish.

So Kageyama was left kneeling on the ground dejectedly, as her adorable yet slightly-manical laughter ran further away from him and towards the balloon seller.

"I feel like I just got played." He mumbled to himself as he stood up, eyes immediately following the small girl as she hopped excitedly around the vendor (who, upon closer inspection, had just as brightly obnoxious hair as the balloons he was selling, but had his back turned so Kageyama couldn't put a face to the orange-headed-child-alluring-money-stealer).

Not long after Himari held out the money Kageyama had dutifully given her, she was handed not one but  _ two  _ yellow and red balloons, to which her features lit up like Christmas lights. Kageyama inwardly groaned, but ultimately could only smile at the sight of her receiving the balloons with wide eyes, immediately dropping into a deep bow.

Kageyama felt pride surge through him at the sight, applauding himself for being a good example about manners (unlike her mother, who cursed out the supermarket manager when he had raised the prices on juice boxes).

To his surprise, the balloon seller bowed down just as deeply, the dozens of balloons in his grasp moving forward to encase the two of them, making Himari's giggle echo through the relatively empty park. Another smile tempted the corners of his lips, the action somewhat endearing.

He watched cordially as she sprinted back to him, struggling to hold both balloons, spare change and a white card in her grasp. Kageyama walked up to her half way, easily taking the unneeded out of her hands.

She beamed at him when he did so, his heart swelling, "The nice bwother gave me one for fwee!"

Kageyama hummed in surprise, looking up at the balloon vendor, who was busy attending to another mother and child, back still turned but arms moving enthusiastically in conversation, "Did he now? And what's this?" He prodded, looking back down at the small white card he was holding.

Himari was too busy trying to tie the balloon strings into her bracelet to pay proper attention, but she spoke quietly, tongue poking out in concentration, "He said it was fow chawity."

Kageyama raised his eyebrows even further, turning the card around in his palm.

_ Miyagi's Volleyball Club for Under 15's!!!! _

_ A non-profit organisation for children _

_ to spend their weekend afternoons _

_ learning volleyball at the town leisure _

_ centre!!!!!!!! _

**_Donations are highly appreciated_ **

**_to buy more equipment and_ **

**_jerseys for the team!!!! ( we also_ **

**_give out free snacks and refreshments_ **

**_for both children and guardians )!!!!!_ **

Kageyama found himself squinting down at the object in his hand, wondering who on earth allowed somehow with the most dreadful handwriting and excessive use of exclamation points to design the cards.

But after reading it, the volleyball player felt another wave of pride and content overcome him, suddenly feeling the urge to go and buy every balloon the seller was giving out.

However he thought better of it (Miwa would definitely never let him down if he did), and instead pocketed the card for later, hoping to convince his teammates and sponsors to send a generous donation in his teams name, or atleast to convince Himari to attend the one happening this weekend.

"TOBIO NOOOO!" The girl is question suddenly cried with such despair that Kageyama felt his heart drop in anxiety. Yet, as he desperately looked at Himari for any sign of injuries, he was met with her watery eyes and empty hands grabbing up at the sky.

Oh.

Kageyama reacted quickly, but not fast enough, as by the time he reached out to grab onto the balloon strings that were flying away, they slipped through his fingers and further up into the sky.

Himari screamed absolute  _ murder  _ below him, but all Kageyama could do was stare helplessly as the balloons mockingly flew away from them, cursing the entire universe for bestowing him with such unluckiness that-

An onslaught of pounding footsteps was coming right up to him, and very much alarmed, Kageyama instinctively turned around, only for a face first and handful of balloons to be shoved into his body. He scrambled to hold them all all, absolutely stunned and unable to understand just what was going on as he quickly grabbed hold of all the strings.

"Himari-" he said distractedly, unable to see her through the bundle of colours and plastic in his face. He pushed them out of the way, looking around in alarm at whoever had tried to blind him with rubber balloons filled with helium,

only to feel time slow down around him.

A messy mop of bright orange hair took a running start before them, launching into the air with one of the highest jumps Kageyama had ever seen, somehow perfectly angled so that he could only see a blurry outline of them against the sun. It was- magical. Ethereal to say the least.

He reached out, and somehow looked like he was defying gravity itself, moving higher and higher. His fingers reached out and easily grabbed onto the balloon strings and-

"Oh SHIT!" Kageyama shouted, letting go of the balloons and diving forward before the man could plummet to the floor.

There was a split second where Kageyama saw the other boys eyes widen in surprise, balloons surrounding them in colours as the sunlight shone through them; before time followed in suit. The next thing he knew, Kageyama was sprawled on the ground painfully, a shorter orange haired man on top of him, his elbow stabbing into what Kageyama could only hope wasn't his lungs.

The man shifted, digging further into Kageyama's ribs to meet his face, and before Kageyama could let out a long string of complaints and bad words, he felt them all halt at the tip of his tongue when the other man gazed owlishly at him, shock evident on his face.

His eyes. Kageyama have never seen such amber and fiery eyes.

"You caught me!" He shouted accusingly, yet the subtle hint of stunned amusement followed.

Kageyama paused, his breath stuck at the lump in his throat. Slowly, Kageyama brought his gaze to his arm, where he felt the slightest tingle on his skin- like butterfly feet.

_ You caught me _ , in the most ugliest handwriting gleaned under his coat sleeve, and all of a sudden the business cards in his pocket felt like it weighed a ton.

Kageyama exhaled slowly, unsure of what to say, and instead, told him what he  _ saw. _

"You...flew." He whispered, and watched in awe as the other boys face morphed from shock, to amusement, into stunned realisation, his fists tightening around Kageyama's coat.

He opened his mouth, before shutting it again, speechless.

"Oh." He finally replied, and Kageyama could only nod in answer.

"Tobio the  _ bawoons! _ "

Both boys startled, looking up to see a highly upset Himari pointing accusingly at the sky, "All the bawoons are fwying away!"

"Oh my god." The orange haired boy said, eyes shifting between Himari, the sky dotted with colourful balloons and Kageyama's equally as perplexed face, "Oh my  _ god,  _ Sugawara-sans going to  _ kill _ me!"

He then pushed up, his elbow finally dislodged from where it was embedding into Kageyama's spleen, who let out a deflated 'oomph-', making the other scramble up even quicker. They foot narrowly missed kicking him in the groin, and Kageyama sighed in relief when they jumped to move away.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry- my balloons- oh my god I didn't even catch the ones I gave you-"

"I'll pay for them." Kageyama groaned, still laying flat on the cobbles ground, choosing not to move yet and face the repercussions of diving onto the ground like the complete idiot he was (Miwa can  _ never  _ hear about this).

The man stumbled over himself, "What? No! It's fine! I can just...well I have to raise money another way to buy juice boxes for Saturday...but no!" He shouted suddenly, startling both Himari and Kageyama. "You don't have to do anything!"

"It's- ugh- fine." Kageyama said, slowly pushing himself up off the ground, bitter pain shooting up from the bottom of his spine (it's probably going to bruise), "I wanted to donate anyway, let me pay for them."

The man suddenly looked horrified, "Oh my god you're dying!"

Himari gasped, looking at Kageyama with teary eyes.

Kageyama rubbed his head, wondering if there was a bump, before tiredly muttering, "I'm not dying Himari."

Himari seemed to calm with the answer, going back to sadly staring up at the sky where all the balloons were slowly flying out of eyesight- yet the orange haired man ignored him completely, still looking like a deer caught in headlights, "I can't believe I just met my soulmate and then I tried to squash him. Way to go Hinata!"

_ Hinata. Soulmate. _

"I promise I'm fine." Kageyama repeated more surely, albeit his ass hurt like a bitch, standing up completely, only a little surprised to see how much he towered over the shorter male. "Uh- Hinata was it?"

Hinata gulped, a definite flush of embarrassment tinted his cheeks and at that moment Kageyama made it his life goal to see more of it, "Uh yes. Hinata Shoyo. I'm Uh- sorry about you know- landing on you."

"I'm Kageyama Tobio," he replied, wondering if his delight or nervousness was evident on his face, "And don't apologise, I did try and catch you."

Hinata laughed at that, smiling, and Kageyama hoped he wasn't smiling too creepily back at him, but then again, maybe Hinata wouldn't care. Afterall, that's the _least_ his soulmate can do after nearly giving him a concussion.

"Tobio can we go fweed the duckies?"


End file.
